Divina Morte
by XXEvanescenceXX
Summary: Turned into something that no one will understand Hinata and Tenten run to there aunts house to try and escape it all. But what happens when unexpected things start to occur? Hinata x? Tenten x? Bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Ok ok I don't own Naruto and yes this is my first fan fiction so be gentle okay? Currently the story is in Hinata's P.O.V. The story is about two run away girls really and what there lives turn out to be. I don't know ok? I didn't really have a plot set out for this story so read and review please!

Prologue

We were running again but this time it was because we were afraid, not that someone was chasing us but of what we had become. I felt my sister Tenten beside me as we ran to our car.' Maybe.' I thought. ' If we run away until we collapse from the pain of running away I will wake up and find that this has all been a dream.' I knew that wasn't true though and we were truly stuck as what we were. Half human Half Neko. Forced to never be excepted by the human population again.

Chapter One

Looking around the dimly lit bar for my older sister I could hear the men whispering lewd comments about me with my enhanced hearing. It disgusted me the things that they said. I pulled my cap down tighter around my ears. I couldn't take a risk around all these people what so ever.

" Tenten, come on lets go." I said locating my sister around a man. I knew what she was going. She shot me a glare and carefully placed a now empty wallet back into the mans pocket.

" Sorry about the little sister but she is rather important to be." Tenten said and before he could protest she was dragging me out of the room. " How much did you get in pool tonight?" Tenten asked me referring to how I hustled men out of their money playing pool with them.

" Roughly $200. A lot of men were rather cocky tonight about the pool skills that they didn't have. What about you?" I asked unlocking out car. It was our pride and joy the one thing that we got from our father besides his gene's. It was a silver convertible 07 Spyder Eclipse.

" I think $500 just about. That last one that I was pick pocking was really loaded with cash." She said digging in my pocket and taking the money I had gained to count it along with hers while I got in the drivers seat.

" How much do we have total?" I asked starting the car and backing it out of the parking lot. Turning right I started down a loan highway as Tenten began to count. Five minutes later Tenten stopped counting and let out a scream of excitement.

" Hinata, guess how much money we have?" She asked. I could tell that she was refraining from pouncing on me and trapping me in a huge hug because I was driving. It had been about two weeks sense we had last counted out money up all together.

" Uh I don't know $5,000?" I asked taking a wild guess at it. Tenten started to laugh loudly at me.

" No, Hinata, you are kind of way off. $8,765." She said. I couldn't believe it. I almost choked on my gum. I suppose my facial expression was an odd one because Tenten burst out laughing again. I tried to stay focused on the road as I drove. I couldn't believe it. We had so much money for two runaways.

" Tenten, can we afford to get a good hotel just for tonight?" I asked already taking a left towards the hotel I wanted to go to. Tenten laughed at me and held up a wad of money.

" I do believe that we have more than enough money to get a good hotel room for the night. Maybe we can ever get a place that has room service." She said. I started to grin widely. Room service was something that I loved in the morning. I didn't say anything else. I didn't have to. Tenten knew that the idea of a good nights rest in a soft hotel bed was very appealing to me. We drove on for about another hour because we were used to taking back roads. Finally Tenten started to put our money up except for what we would need for the room. " Ok Hinata you need to take another right at Hatler Street and then we will be at the hotel." Tenten said. I nodded and did as she told me to. I was awed my the beauty of the hotel. It was a good 35 stories high. I felt a hand under my mouth and knew that I had let my jaw go slack and Jack had just closed it by the giggling coming from her mouth. Pulling into the parking lot I locked the car while Jack was already in the hotel getting us a room.

" It's beautiful." I murmured to myself walking it. I was oblivious to everything. Even the beautiful onyx eyes that were watching me with great interest. I was still being awed by the ceiling of the Hotel when Tenten snapped me out of my stupor.

" Hey Hinata! Let's go I got the room what are you just standing around for?" She asked waving a room key in front of my face. My eyes focused again and I smiled sheepishly.

" Sorry about that. Yeah I am coming." I said and followed Tenten as she led me to the elevator. Unconsciously I took a breath and held it in. I couldn't help it. Elevators had always scared me for as long as I could think.

" Don't forget to breathe honey." Tenten whispered softly knowing about my fear. I let out my breath and gave her a small smile squeezing my eyes shut. I just wanted to get it over with as fast as we could. After what seemed like forever I heard the familiar ding of the elevator door. Rushing out I came face to chest with someone. Blinking rapidly and muttering apologies I stepped back to look up and see one of the most handsome men I had ever laid eyes on. He was a good head taller than me with brilliant onyx eyes. His black hair hung low in a pony tail. I felt my face flush just looking at him. His gaze was intense as if he could see into my soul.

" Sorry about that." I finally said finding my voice. His eyes bore into mine still a small smirk appearing on his lips. I wanted to melt into a puddle of goo at the moment.

" Trust me having beautiful girls walk into me is not something I mind so much." He said. His voice was smooth and deep. I didn't know what to say and Jack was giggling at me. My mind was lost. I just wanted to escape and blush myself to death somewhere else.

" Spoon?" I offered before Tenten laughed and pulled me out of the elevator towards our room. Looking back I saw that the man was laughing with a smile on his face. As he caught my gaze his face turned serious. Tenten watched me carefully as we walked into our room.

" Spoon of all things Hinata? How could you say spoon?" She asked still laughing a little. I smacked her playfully.

" Leave me alone. I didn't know what else to say at the moment. It's not like I could have just stood there silently and made him think I am retarded. Now he probably just thinks that I am an idiot." I said miserably throwing myself down on my bed. I heard Tenten laughing beside me.

" Don't worry Hina-chan its not that bad. I mean yeah that is pretty bad but still you know what I mean." She said still laughing. I mumbled something about idiotic older sisters as I heard clothes ruffling and knew that Tenten was changing into her pajamas. Lifting my head up I dug through my own bag and pulled out a pair of lavender pajama's. They matched my lavender white eyes. Sighing I pulled off my clothes and pulled my pajama's on. Looking at Tenten I smiled for a moment. She had put her glasses on and was now reading a romance novel about vampires.

" Ne Tenten-Chan tell me. What do you think is going to happen once we reach Aunt Kurenai's house?" I asked

hugging a pillow to my heavy bosom. Tenten looked up at me.

" Well you know as well as I do that she is going to have something important to tell us and probably going to give us a place to stay. I doubt that she would have tried so hard to contact us when everyone believed that we were dead. Though how she knew is a mystery to me. I nodded in agreement. Tenten looked at me for a moment longer before she smiled.

" Get some rest ne?" She asked. Looking at her I smiled and nodded my head.

" Hai Tenten-Chan." I said and laid down in my bed letting sleep take over.

Hinata's Dream

I was 12 years old again. Looking around I saw that I was back at my old house. I smiled seeing Father run out of the house towards me his arms wide open in a hug. I started to run towards him when suddenly he stopped. A pained expression crossing his face. Then I saw him fall. A knife in his back blood pouring down it. Looking up in horror I saw a man laughing hysterically. His white face lodging itself in my head. Screaming that I didn't want to die I began to run. I ran for what seemed like hours before I tripped over a branch. Tears streaming down my face I felt someone pull me up. Looking up I saw my sister's face. I hugged Tenten to me roughly. I could tell that she already knew what had happened. The next morning we returned to the mansion carefully walking around all the dead bodies. It sickened me.

" Hinata go and pack all of your clothes and things that you will need. We are leaving." Tenten said already taking control of the situation even though she was only 14. I nodded sniffling as I went up to my room to do as she said. We left that night taking our fathers silver spyder eclipse.

End Dream

Gasping for breath I woke up. Looking around I spied the clock. It was only 2 in the morning. Sighing I laid back down. My ears twitched a little hearing the noises outside. Tuning in I heard Tenten's steady breathing and the familiar thump of her tail. Smiling I closed my eyes and began to drift off to sleep again.

Hinata's Second Dream

Panicking I tried to wake up as I saw the 'hospital'. I hated it when I had this dream but I knew I had to let it come. Tenten would wake me up before it got to bad. Looking around I saw 'Dr.' Zabuza come in the room. The moment I laid my eyes on him flashes of needles going into my skin and waking up drugged popped up into my mind. I remembered the beeping of the monitors and how he had always been talking with his assistant telling him that we needed more doses and maybe we would finally work his precious experiments. I shuddered at the thought of more tests and shots.

" And how are we today?" He asked in his sickly sweet voice he used. I shuddered as he began to unwrap my head. " Aw I see that you are coming around nicely. That's good. My last few experiments failed you know." He said before laughing cynically. As he left the room I struggled against the bonds tying me to my bed. Screaming out for my sister I heard a yell back. Blinking in surprise I tried again.

" Tenten can you hear me?" I yelled.

" Hinata! Is that really you?" She yelled back. I laughing with joy.

" Yes, yes its me! Tenten please tell me that you are not tied to a bed as well." I said my voice full of hope. It took her a while to reply back.

" I am sorry Hina-chan but yes I am tied to a bed….. Hinata you…. Do you have neko ears?" She asked her voice shaky. I bit my lip.

" I don't know Tenten-Chan. Why?" I asked afraid of her answer.

" Because Hinata I do." She said. I gasped in shock and surprise. Something within me unfurled and I snapped out of my bonds. Standing up in the paper gown I looked around. Spotting a mirror I walked over to it shaking. Slowly looking into it I saw my long blue black hair like it should be. Slowly my eyes drifted to the top of my head. There was lavender ears the same shade as my eyes. I gasped in horror. This couldn't happen to me. I was still young. Sobbing I fell to the ground. Cuddling my knees to my chest I looked up as my door opening. There stood Tenten. It seemed she had broken free of her bonds as well. Her ears and tail matched her hair and eyes. All were chocolate brown.

" Oh Hinata I am so sorry." She said softly crouching down beside me. I hugged her tightly feeling my own tail.

" Why Tenten? Why did he do this to us?" I asked sobbing. Tenten said something but I didn't know what.

End Hinata's Second Dream

I woke up sobbing to Tenten shaking me awake. Gasping for breath I opened my eyes and looked up at Tenten. She looked at me worried.

" Were you having the reoccurrence again?" She asked knowingly with a soft voice. I nodded my head. Pulling my knees up under my chin. I shuddered a little bit still feeling the to familiar prick of the needle in my skin. Tenten rubbed my back soothingly. " Don't worry Hinata. We are out of there. We are never going back." She said softly. I nodded a little. It was true we had gotten away but at drastic measures. I had killed Zabuza. Tenten justified that I did the right thing. What he had done to us was wrong. He kept us locked up for 6 months after capturing us in a bar one night and then he had done all of his experiments on us and made us what we were. Mutants. Though in my mind I knew it was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Sakura

" Back off!" I yelled throwing my last dagger at the vampire and watching as he stumbled and finally turned to dust. Wiping my pants free of any dust I turned on my heel stalking off into the night. For 50 long years I had devoted my life to killing my own kind protecting the weak and pathetic humans. Why? I did not know. For I wasn't a 'good' vampire. I did feed off humans every two weeks when I needed blood but other than that I was a shadow in the night. Never to be seen, never to love, never to be remembered, and never to exist again. Sakura Haruno died a long time ago. Now I was just S, the protector. Lighting up a cigarette I walked down to old Asuma's bar. Opening the door I took my place at my stool.

" Will it be the usual tonight S?" Asuma asked already pulling out the Jack Daniels. Smiling I nodded as he poured me a shot. Taking it I chucked it back swallowing all of it. " Rough night I reckon." Asuma said shaking his head like a father would. " Now listen S I know you think that its your job to take on the world…" I cut through his words like ice.

" Asuma, your not my farther nor are you to act like it." I said glaring at him. Asuma sighed heavily and nodded pouring my another shot. " What do you have for me this week Asuma?" I asked sipping at the shot this time. Asuma looked around before pulling up a big manila folder and sliding it across the bar to me. Putting my shot down I looked up at him for a moment.

" Just read it S." He said a small twinkle in his eyes. Sighing I opening the folder. Inside there was a picture of two girls. One with midnight blue black hair and lavender eyes the other with brown hair and brown eyes.

" Two girls? They are human." I said reading over there statistics. Asuma gave a little chuckle.

" Read on S just read on." He said before moving on to serve another costumer. I rose an eyebrow at his antics but shrugged it off and began to read about the girls.

Hinata Hyuuga 16 black hair with white lavender eyes. The 5'7 tall 16 year old was last seen around 4 years ago the night her entire family was slaughtered. She was rumored to have died along with her sister but there was no trace that they had been murdered along with her family. Some say the she did it along with her sister to get to the fortune though the fortune was left there untouched. The only thing missing was some of the girls clothes, personal belongings and an 07 silver Spyder Eclipse. Trained in Karate sense she was 5 Hinata Hyuuga is a lethal child if she is still alive. There are rumors that she and her sister have been seen around the Mexican border. Though no evidence has been found that it is true. It is also rumored that she and her sister are around the Canadian border.

Tenten Hyuuga 17 brown hair brown eyes. The 5'5 17 year old was last seen a week before her sister 4 years ago. She was supposed to be going to visit her friends up in the north when she just vanished. It is said that she went back and kidnapped her sister killing the whole of her family. Like Hinata she has been trained in Karate sense she was 5 though she isn't lethal like her sister she is though highly dangerous. Not much is said about these two expect that strange things occur where they are rumored to have been.

Looking up from my reading I looked at Asuma. He was talking in low tones with a regular costumer someone I didn't know. I narrowed my eyes in instinctive distrust. When you had to deal with as many things as I did you knew that you never trusted a stranger

" Asuma! Why did you give me this." I said as he walked back over to me. Asuma looked down at the information I was holding before looking back up at me.

" I figured that some one as smart as you would figure out why I gave that to you S." He leaned in closer so no one would hear me. " Those girls….. Zabuza got to them S. They are...special so to say." I looked up sharply as he said this.

" Are they like me?" I asked wondering if he was meaning that I was going to have to go out and kill a couple of children. Asuma shook his head and slipped a face down picture to me. Flipping it over I saw the two girls obviously thinking that they were alone. My eyes widened in shock at what I saw. The girls had ears and tails just like a cat would. Looking up Asuma nodded at me.

" They aren't like you S but they are something special. Now they aren't causing any trouble but there future holds something fearsome." He said softly. I gulped a little bit. Usually Asuma didn't bring out his psychic powers unless he had to.

" What do you mean something fearsome?" I asked half afraid of the answer.

" Now S you know the rules when it is something that will affect the world I am not aloud to tell you and in this case if I were to tell you there would be dire consequences but lets just say that if either or these girls die it will be hell to pay….. literally." I nodded showing him that I understood. Then it hit me. There was no way that Asuma could have gotten these pictures.

" Asuma, how exactly did you acquire these pictures?" I asked holding up the two that he had showed me. Smiling he nodded at the man he had been talking to.

" I gave them to him." A deep voice called from behind me. I felt my eyes start to bleed red slightly. He was a vampire a strong one stronger than me. Turning I looked up at his startled to see that his eyes were onyx such a deep onyx. I narrowed my eyes. If his eyes weren't blue that meant that he was way stronger than I thought.

" And who exactly are you?" I asked not caring if he noticed the edge in my voice or not. He rose an eyebrow clearly sensing my un ease. He sat down in the stool beside me.

" Now I don't see what has gotten you all bristled Sakura but I don't rather like it." He said his eyes flashing at me. I felt anger boil up inside me. Not only was he strong but he knew my real name. " My name is Uchiha Itachi ." He said as Asuma poured him a glass of wine. I felt my throat close up. This vampire sitting in front of me was Uchiha Itachi the son of the very first vampire Uchiha Fugaku . I bowed my head in submission.

" My apologies your highness I did not know." I mumbled. Itachi laughed at me before lifting my face up.

" Tilt your head in respect not for I know that you do not respect me nor do you respect any vampire. No Sakura I know that you hate all vampires equally." He said though his eyes held humor his voice did not. I furrowed my brow not only did he insist on calling me by my human name he said it in such a way that annoyed me to hell and back.

" I do respect you just not as a person. I respect the power that you hold, the power that you do not use to rule the world like your Father used to." I said honestly. He looked my face over carefully before giving a slight nod in acceptance. " So how did you get the pictures?" I asked still wanting my question to be answer. Itachi shrugged his broad shoulders.

" Simple I took a camera and followed them." He said taking another sip of his wine. Not understanding I huffed throwing back the rest of my Jack Daniels.

" That's not what I meant. What I meant was how did you know that it was the same girls and how did you know where they would be." I said restating my question. Itachi looked at me and gave a half smile.

" You are a quick one just like Asuma said you were. Ok simple enough I have been following these girls sense they were roughly 3 years old." He said and a look came into his eyes. I knew that no more would be said about that particular subject at the moment. I nodded my head before standing up.

" Well what exactly am I supposed to do?" I said pulling out my wallet looking at Asuma this time. Asuma watched me for a moment before tossing me a necklace.

" Take that in time you will need it. You are supposed to meet up with these girls befriend them protect them. Your duties as a slayer here will be covered by someone else of that you can be sure." He said taking the $20 I was handing him. I looked at him skeptically.

" I have to protect these two…. Cat girls? It said in there profile that the Hinata girl was lethal in Karate why should I have to protect them?" I asked lighting another cigarette and taking a long drag from it. Itachi stood up.

" You do not understand. You must not have read it all." He said before sighing a little bit. " Yes Hinata is lethal but she doesn't know it neither does her sister. There memories were wiped so to say about 6 ½ months ago by a Zabuza who we fear was working for someone much more dangerous than he was. The only thing they remember is flash backs they get in dreams and even then it isn't enough. Hinata and Tenten will never be able to learn the potential they have for karate and other things without your help." He said. I looked at him. I took in the way he said Hinata's name it was odd and disturbed me for some reason. There was something that he wasn't tell me or anyone for that matter.

" How am I supposed to help them? I don't know any karate besides I don't even know where to find them." I said pulling my coat on. Asuma looked at me and nodded at Itachi.

" That is where he comes in. Yes you don't know karate that is true but you do know how to fight you will teach them how to fight. You are to train them in everything that you know. Of course Itachi will be there to assist you as well. He of course will be going." Asuma said his eyes sharp telling me not to protest. I held my hands up in submission.

" Fine, fine as long as I don't have to worry about him eating them I am fine with him going. Though I don't work well with others." I said looking at Itachi. He nodded at me grabbing his own coat and handing Asuma a $100.

" That is fine. For I do not work well with others either Sakura." He said before walking out the door. I growled a little bit. That Sakura nonsense was going to get on my nerves and fast. I followed Itachi out the door. He was leaning against a sleek Mercedes Benz.

" Get in we have a lot to do and little time to do it in." He said walking around to the drivers said. The car was started and he drove off just as I was closing my door. He was driving at least 20 miles over the speed limit.

" Where exactly are we going in such a hurry?" I asked hoping that we weren't going to be pulled over anytime soon. I hated cops and there blood always smelled of doughnuts.

" The girls are a hotel on south Boulevard we are going up there to kidnap them so to say. I saw them earlier. They didn't recognize me thankfully." He said shifting gears as he sped up. I nodded reading through the rest of there files.

" So where exactly are we going to be training them?" I asked looking up at Itachi. He gave me a look for a brief second.

" I own a cabin outside the city. No one will find us there because it is underground. We should be safe enough there for the time it takes to train them. We only have so much time though." He said turning sharply pulling into the hotels parking lot. I held on fast to the car.

" You know even though I am a vampire you can kill me." I said glaring daggers at him. Itachi smiled a bright white smile showing my long canines.

" Oh yes I know you can die. No Sakura I don't want you to die though." He said turning the car off. I growled lowly at him.

" Would you stop calling me that!" I yelled at him clenching my fist together. He laughed again.

" I was wondering how long it would take until you told me to stop S." He said mockingly before getting out of the car. " Come we have work to do and as I have already said little time." I got out of the car still growling lowly then it hit me what he had said.

" Why do we have little time? What exactly is so important about these girls anyway?" I asked putting my hand on Itachi's shoulder so he would stop walking and talk to me. Itachi stopped and looked at me.

" These girls hold the wait of the world as we know it on there shoulders. We have little to no time. Actually I would say we have less than two months to get them ready for what is to come." I looked at Itachi confused. He sighed deeply and led me into the hotel. It was clear he already had a room. " I will explain it all once we get to where no one can hear us." He mumbled under his breath as we stepped into the elevator. I nodded and waited for the elevator to come to a stop.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Gaara

I watched the rain pour down. It rolled down my jacket in droplet's. I smirked water never stayed on leather. Walking down the alley I stopped short hearing a noise from behind me coming from behind a dumpster. Whipping around my eyes narrowed. Reaching behind the dumpster my hand grasped something. With a quick fluid motion I pulled it up only to see a very dirty and wet little girl. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was whimpering slightly. I had her grasped by the back of the neck. My eyes narrowed more.

" What are you doing out here this late? It's raining if you hadn't noticed." I said though my grip on her neck had loosened.

"I, I am sorry sir. I wouldn't have been here if I knew it was going to bother someone and yes sir I knew that it was raining that is why I was behind the dumpster." She said to me opening her eyes. They were a deep shade of chocolate brown. Setting her down I looked down at her.

" If you knew that it was raining then why are you out here instead of home like all boys and girls your age should be at this hour?" I asked. She looked up at me and linked.

" I have no home to go to sir." She said calmly as if it where the most obvious thing in the world. I was appalled at hearing this. " The foster home forced me and four another girls to leave on account of this." She said and held up her arm. It was covered in red dots. She had the chicken pox. This disgusted me, that a foster home would turn away a defenseless child because they had some how acquired a cure able not to mention common thing.

" Come with me. I shall give you a place to stay for the night." I told her slipping off my jacket and setting it around her small shoulders. She looked up at me. I could see surprise and hope written on her face. Reaching down I picked her up and cradled her in my arms. Her head resting on my shoulder I began to walk towards my home when I heard a soft Thank you. Looking down I found that she was no longer awake but sleeping peacefully. I sighed once more not seeing how anyone could have tossed out such a delightful little girl such as this because she had the chicken pox. Opening my front door I headed up the stairs towards the guest room. A few maids looked at me oddly, probably wondering if I was going to eat the sleeping child. Opening the door I walked in and set her down on the huge bed. It was odd the girl didn't want to let go. Finally pulling her hands loose I looked at her again.

" Master do you need anything? I heard a voice call from behind me. Turning I saw Amila standing there.

" No, Amila I am in need of nothing though this girl is in need of chicken pox cream and when she wakes up a hot cup of cocoa. I do believe that will do her some good." I said. Amila nodded before turning to fetch the cream and cocoa. Turning to look at the girl again I realized that I had just taken a complete stranger into my home and I didn't even know her name.

Walking down into my private study I saw Amila heading back up the stairs to the little girl's room. Opening the door the first thing I saw was a window with, at the moment, a rather illuminating view of the silvery gray half moon. I blinked. I had roughly about two weeks before the animalistic urge took over and I became a monster once again. I put my head in my hands and sighed. I hated when this happened I could never do anything to stop it and it made me feel powerless. Every full and new moon it was the same thing. Shaking my head t clear away the thoughts I begun to search though my desk. It was there just as it always was. A faded old photograph of a young woman in October underneath a maple tree. Looking at it made me smile. I could still remember that day very clearly. We had gone out because the weather had been perfect for a picnic. I smiled still and looked up as my door opened. There the little girl stood sparkling clean from a bath with pink cream all over her where the blotches had been. In between her small hands she grasped a cup of cocoa. Smiling timidly she stepped into my office.

" Thank you for having that nice lady come and take care of me." She said softly. I smiled wider she was wearing a small shirt of mine that was like a dress on her.

" It was not a problem. Are you enjoying the cocoa?" I asked beckoning her to come into my office better and sit down. Smiling from ear to ear she crawled into one of the large chairs in front of my desk and nodded.

" Yes, I am enjoying the cocoa thank you very much for it." She said taking another sip to prove her point her legs swinging back and forth. I nodded at her. Now that she was clean I noticed how skinny and pale she looked as if she hadn't eaten in a month.

" Tell me child what is your name?" I asked remembered that I hadn't asked for it before and now I wanted to know.

" My name is Rin." She said smiling. " What is your name?" She asked blinking up at me with her wide brown eyes a smile still on her face.

" My name is Sabaku Gaara." I replied. Rin smiled wider at me her eyes lighting up.

" It is very nice to meet you Mr. Sabaku." She said politely. I chuckled this little girl was very astonishing indeed.

" Rin, you don't have to call me Mr. Sabaku feel free to call me Gaara." Rin nodded hurriedly.

" Okay then I shall call you Gaara." Se said. I nodded back to her before something else hit me. I didn't know anything about this girl really.

" Rin exactly how old are you?" I asked resting my chin on my hands and my elbows on the desk.

" I am 9 and ½. Why? How old are you Gaara?" She asked blinking. I chuckled again.

" I am 19 almost 20. I wanted to know because in my house all little girls under the age of 10 must go to bed before 9:30 and its going on almost 2 in the morning." I said trying to act stern though Rin knew I was joking and giggled. Nodding at me she stood up and made her way to the door. As she opened it she stopped turned and rushed over to me kissing me on the cheek before she slipped out of the room. I was surprised.

" Goodnight Gaara!" I heard a yelled. Leaning back I chuckled again. That little girl was something else. Propping my feet up on the desk and putting my hands behind my back I leaned back again closing my eyes. I didn't plan on going to sleep but to just sit there and think. Soon though sleep won the battle and I was off in my own world of dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Naruto & Sasuke

Standing up I looked over at Naruto. Once again he was sleeping. I sighed how he always managed to sleep during meetings I would never know. His shaggy blonde hair was every where. Picking up a heavy book I walked around to where he was. Counting to 3 I slammed the book down beside his head making him jump up.

" I swear I didn't spray paint the cookies orange!" He yelled. I laughed a little bit as he looked around before glaring at me.

" Having dreams about your childhood eh Naruto? Orange cookies that is a new one. I will have to add that to my list of stupid things Naruto has done." I said still laughing. Naruto glared at me darkly.

" Shut up." He muttered before standing up and stretching.

" Is some one being a sour puss?" I asked. I had every right to make fun of him. He did fall asleep during the meetings and leave me to do everything by myself once again.

" Leave it Sasuke. Just tell me what I missed in this meeting." He said gathering his papers up. I looked over at him and smirked a little as we walked out of the room.

" You didn't miss much expect that EvenPhycis came back today to remind me about Hinata's 17th birthday as if I didn't already know that it was coming. I mean honestly who would forget about that." I said as Naruto grabbed a cup of coffee. He nodded taking a sip.

" They are just trying to make you nervous Sasuke. Don't worry about it. For some reason I have a strong feeling that even if we loose the company they won't get it. It will be the end of the world if we do all the weaponry knowledge we have is enough to make them the strongest thing sense America last year." He said. I nodded sighing.

" It would just be easier and make me feel a lot better if I could say that Hinata was alive but wishful thinking isn't good for a business man." I said. Naruto looked at me sharply.

" Now Sasuke we have been doing a lot of research on that. Actually the new results came back today on whether or not that was either Hinata or Tenten's DNA." Naruto said leaning back against the wall looking very smug. My head shot up and I looked at him.

" Do you know if its there's or not?" I asked quickly. Naruto shook his head taking another gulp of his coffee.

" No, I don't know. I was in the meeting room sleeping. Don't you remember you were there." He said. I glared at him.

" Yes, Naruto I remember I always remember that you were snoring very, very loudly. Besides if you don't know the results how do you know that they are in?" I asked. Naruto gave a small laugh as he started to walk towards the lab.

" Okay Mr. I have a glue stick shoved up my ass I will lay off. I just knew that the results where in because I got a page." He said opening the door. Everyone looked up as we entered the room. Lee came rushing towards us. He was our head scientist.

" Mr. Uzumaki, Mr. Uchiha! I am glad you are here I have something news for you." He said waving around a piece of paper. I felt my eyes grow wider. They really had the results and by the look on everyone's face they weren't bad ones.

" Tell me Lee what exactly does the DNA test say?" Naruto asked seeing how I wasn't going to be able to speak for a moment. Lee grinned at him.

" I shall read it to you Mr. Uzumaki. In the results of the DNA test for one Hinata Hyuuga the results are …. Positive. She is alive Mr. Uzumaki!" Lee exclaimed. Naruto smiled and hugged Lee which if it hadn't been any other circumstances would have looked really odd. I felt my throat close up as happiness washed over me.

" That is great Lee! Remind me to give you a pay raise." Naruto said before turning to me smiling brightly. I looked at him and smiled back before taking the paper from Lee who had tears of happiness streaming down his face. I needed to read it for myself just to be sure. I grinned reading over it. She was really alive.

" She is really alive." I said and Naruto nodded at me his arm around my shoulders. I was stunned EvenPhycis wouldn't get the company.

" Now come on Sasuke if you had, had more faith this wouldn't be such a shock to you." Naruto joked seeing as how I was still quiet. My face turned grim as I realized something. Seeing this Naruto narrowed his eyes. " What is the matter? This is great news Sasuke don't you ruin it for me." I nodded.

" Yes, Naruto this is great news but there is one small problem." I said. Naruto looked at me oddly.

" And pray tell Sasuke what is the small problem that you speak of?" He asked clearly not enjoying having his happy mood spoiled. I looked over at him.

" If Hinata doesn't know that she has to claim the company by her 17th birthday she won't come for it; and if she won't come for it then EvenPhycis can still buy out the company." I said solemnly. Naruto looked at me it was obvious that he was thinking as fast as he could. Which knowing Naruto as well as I did I knew that was pretty fast. It still surprised me today that Naruto was a renowned genius. Then his face turned on like a light bulb. I narrowed my eyes at him. It was never a good thing when Naruto got an idea. It scared me actually because Naruto was the type of person who would spray paint your cookies orange.

" Sasuke." Naruto started out. I knew that tone of voice. He was buttering me up.

" Naruto no. What ever you are thinking it's a no. I am not going to go around on one of your little schemes again." I said. I wasn't about to do anything that Naruto thought was a good idea.

" Sasuke now you have to believe me when I say that this plan is close to full proof." He said. Shaking my head Naruto kept talking. " Now Sasuke it really affects me deeply when you don't listen to me but you expect me to listen to you every time you have a so called brilliant plan." Naruto said. I looked up. He was being totally serious. I sighed again knowing that he was right. I did never listen to him but he always listened to me.

" Alright Naruto what exactly is this almost full proof plan that you have cooked up?" I asked already knowing I was in trouble. Jumping up and laughing Naruto's eyes gleamed.

" Ok what I was thinking is that well we found some of Hinata's DNA right? Well I was thinking what if we just went back to the hotel and asked when she checked in or out? Maybe she is still in that hotel. Someone must have saw her. I mean there is a million possibilities!" He exclaimed clearly excited. I nodded my head. The more I thought about it the better it sounded.

" Yeah, yeah okay. Naruto we are going back to that hotel pack your bags. We have less than 3 weeks to find Hinata and convince her to take back the company." I said standing up. Naruto jumped up happily before rushing out of the door. " I'll need lots of ramen." Was the last thing I heard him say. Laughing at him I walked out of the room heading towards my own room. For once I was glad that we had rooms in the company. Opening the door I looked around. There was a lot of things on the wall about 'sightings' of Hinata and TenTen. None of them turned out to be anything. Opening my suitcase I began to pack. As I finished I turned around out head out the door and there was Naruto smirking at me. I jumped not hearing him come in my room.

" You know sometimes I think you get weirder and weirder." He said seeing my jump. I glared at him before picking up a snow globe without thinking and throwing it at his head. He ducked laughing as it hit the wall behind him with a smash. " Bad aim to Sasuke?" He asked

" Shut up and lets get going." I said pushing him out of my room. Closing my door behind me I looked at my watch. " It's 12:19 Naruto when are we going to be able to get to the hotel we found Hinata's DNA at?" I asked. Naruto looked at me and I watched as he pulled his serious face on.

" I suppose if we take one of the regular cars depending on how traffic is we could be there in about 4 hours." He said. I nodded.

" And if we take one of the…….other cars that needs 'back' roads." I said. Naruto stopped and turned to look at me smiling.

" Well Sasuke if we take one of the other cars I think we will get there in around an hour and a half." He said. I smiled.

" Well then Naruto I think we will need to take some back roads." I saw Naruto smile at me before he nodded. We began to walk again.

" Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

" What?" I asked opening the door to the under ground garage that held all of the illegal cars that you would find on a street race.

" Can I drive?"


End file.
